1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bow string release that pulls a bow string and releases it and, more particularly, to a device that can create an arrow shooting signal only using the mouth of a user without moving the hand, thus mitigating a problem of the accuracy of the arrow being reduced by unstable breathing, shaking, vibration, etc. which may occur when the user operates a bow string release using his/her hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bows and arrows have been used as means for leisure, sports, training of the mind and body, hunting, etc. for a long period of time. To enhance the accuracy rate to a target object such as a mark or game and the straight driving ability of an arrow, there has been continuous research and development conducted on bows and arrows.
There have thus been ongoing efforts to enhance the performance of bows and arrows on arrow shafts, the feathers of arrows, the notches of arrows and the structure and material of bows. Recently, disclosed have been different kinds of bow string releases that can prevent the accuracy rate of an arrow from becoming lowered due to unstable breathing or shaking just as a user releases a bow string.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are sectional views showing examples of conventional bow string releases. FIG. 1 illustrates a bow string release proposed in U.S. Pat. Registration No. 4,556,041, entitled “BOW STRING GRIP AND RELEASE”. FIG. 2 illustrates a bow string release proposed in U.S. Pat. Registration No. 5,566,664, entitled “BOW STRING RELEASE WITH ROLLER STRING RETENTION MEMBER”.
The technique of FIG. 1 is configured such that touching a tap 58 sensitively opens an opening notch 40, to which a bow string 12 is hooked, so that the bow string 12 is released.
The technique of FIG. 2 is configured such that a pair of rollers 26 that hold a bow string 16 on rear portions thereof releases the bow string 16 when a user pulls a trigger 50.
Such bow string releases can reduce shaking of a bow when a user directly holds the bow string with his/her hand and pulls and releases it, thus enhancing the accuracy rate.
However, the conventional bow string releases cannot still completely prevent the bow from shaking or vibrating, although they can reduce the shaking or vibration compared to that when the user directly holds the bow string.
Moreover, the conventional bow string releases all are configured such that even a very light touch can release the bow string. The reason for this is because an impact generated when releasing the bow string can be minimized. However, the structure of releasing the bow string is excessively sensitive so that accidental release of the arrow is frequently caused even by a small shock or touch.
Arrows are weapons capable of killing people, so that if an arrow is involuntarily shot, a fatal accident may occur.
Therefore, a technique is required that can minimize an impact or shaking from occurring when releasing a bow string and prevent carelessness or unintentional motion of the user from allowing an arrow to be shot.